<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slow burn by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078780">Slow burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sorted (Website) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Violence (in later chapters), Jealousy, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben introduces his boyfriend. James is not a fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(eventual) James Currie/Ben Ebbrell, Ben Ebbrell/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning – I have no idea when the next part of this will be ready. There’s no domestic violence in this section, but there will be eventually (between Ben/other not Ben/James).<br/>The rating will probably increase in later chapters<br/>The title may change because I can’t really do titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I really do have to get going, I'll be late to the studio" Ben says reluctantly, somewhat breathless.</p><p>"Well we can't have that" Adam replies, teasing. "What will they think of you?" He bent to give Ben another passionate kiss, one hand on the back of Ben's neck and the other firmly cupping his arse, before relenting and drawing back up to his full height. "You really should go, or else I'll be tempted to keep you here all day, all to myself."</p><p>"Don't you have to get to work as well" Ben replies laughing, finding part of himself wishing he didn’t have such a busy day planned.</p><p>"Hmm, I do have a meeting with a client in an hour. But after work - I could pick you up from work, take you out to dinner if you like - it would give me a chance to meet your colleagues"</p><p>Ben hesitates for a moment, and Adam frowns "Unless you're still reluctant to introduce me to your friends - seriously, Ben, hasn't it been long enough? Should I be worried?"</p><p>"They just get so obnoxious - they mean well, but..." Ben trails off and sighs. It's not really the teasing. He doesn't want to deal with their sympathy if this ends in another failed relationship.</p><p>"I'm sure that the teasing will wear off once they get used to me." Adam says, his mouth curving again into a smile. Ben ducks his head, knowing he is blushing, pleased at the implication that Adam would be sticking around.</p><p>"I suppose now is as good a time as any" he ventures, softly, glancing up.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan" Adam replies, smiling."Now, we both really should get going."</p>
<hr/><p>The day had gone quickly, and things were wrapping up, with Barry having left a little early due to an appointment, and Jamie having said his goodbyes and gone just moments before.</p><p>The crew have headed off too, and it's just Mike, Ben and James left at the studio. James is just thinking that he should head off when Ben announces he needs to head out, see them all tomorrow.</p><p>This is a little out of routine - while it's not unsurprising that Ben would be ready to finish up for the day, he's always very ordered - he has a routine for how he finishes his tasks, packs things away, usually checks the kitchen to make sure no-one has left anything out of place, says his goodbyes and heads off.</p><p>Mike seems to have noticed it too - his eyes are a little too alert as he asks Ben "What's the hurry?"</p><p>"A friend is picking me up today" Ben says briskly, as though trying to shut down the questioning, but of course this only encourages Mike.</p><p>"Just a friend then?" Mike's voice is teasing.</p><p>"A boyfriend. My boyfriend - his name is Adam" James finds it oddly charming how shy Ben becomes when it comes to talking about his love life (he's happy to complain when he's single, but when he is seeing someone it's all blushes and evasion).</p><p>Mike doesn't seem inclined to let it go "I'm offended Ebbers, you aren't going to bring him in to meet us?" he says somewhere between wounded and mocking. "C'mon” he draws out the vowel, playfully “get him to come say hi, we won't make fun. Well we will, but later, we'll behave in front of the boyfriend. Right, James?" Mike asks.</p><p>"<em>I</em> will" James replies dryly "I suppose its technically possible you know how to behave yourself".</p><p>Mike smiles at James, amused, eyes twinkling in acknowledgement of James’ point.</p><p>But the exchange seems to relax Ben a little, and he rolls his eyes "Fine, you can meet him"</p><p>He sends another text, appears to wait for a response.</p><p>James and Mike exchange glances. Ebbers is pretty reserved about details of his dating life. James had gotten the sense he might be seeing someone because he was less forthcoming with details about his weekends than usual, he would see Ben smiling at his phone sometimes during the day when he thought no one was looking, and a couple of weeks back when Ben had reached up to grab a bowl from a high shelf, his shirt rode up and revealed a mark that looked a lot like a bite mark on his soft skin. The latter wasn't necessarily evidence of an ongoing relationship, of course, but combined with the other signs - James wasn't all that surprised.</p><p>Ben smiles at his phone, apparently in response to a reply and looks up, turning slightly to look towards the door, before hurrying in that direction to let his boyfriend into the studio. James turns to see Ben greet a tall, dark haired man who responds to Ben's hello by drawing him into a passionate kiss, placing a hand possessively on Ben's hip, the other moving to rest on his neck. Ben seems a little startled by the intensity of the greeting, and after a few moments draws away and clears his throat, cheeks pink and looking down, as though to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend whose faint smile could almost be read as a smirk. He throws a heavy arm over Ben's shoulders, and walks with Ben towards Mike and James.</p><p>James finds himself a little taken aback by his instantaneous dislike.</p><p>Ben is smiling, though he seems a little anxious as he addresses them.</p><p>"Right, you wanted to meet everyone. Barry and Jamie are gone for the day, but let me introduce you to Mike and James. James, Mike, this is Adam" Ben says. "We've been dating since May"</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you" Adam says, his voice warm, an easy smile on his classically handsome face. He offers a hand to Mike, who is closest, the other arm still slung around Ben's shoulders.</p><p>Mike greets him with a genuine smile and returns his handshake. "Nice to meet you. Ben's a bit shy about bringing his boyfriends around, afraid they'll run off when they see what idiots he willingly works with , so he must really like you for it to be worth the risk. "</p><p>Adam laughs, good naturedly "That's good to know."</p><p>He turns slightly to offer his hand to James, who reaches forward to shake his hand as he says "It's nice to meet you, mate". Adam has a firm handshake, and is about an inch shorter than James. He gives direct eye contact as they shake, Adam still smiling but with a hint of tension in his expression.</p><p>"Good to finally meet the people Ben spends all day with". Adam returns.</p><p>Mike, apparently effortlessly, draws Adam into a conversation, asking about what he does for a living, how he came to meet Ben. Adam responds easily enough, and after a few minutes Mike suggests Adam will have to come to the pub with them all some time, so that they can interrogate him and in return tell him all Ben's embarrassing moments.</p><p>"Mike!" Ben interjects, tone partly complaining partly resigned.</p><p>Adam laughs. "That's a tempting offer, but for tonight I'm afraid we have other plans so we best head off - it was nice to meet you."</p><p>After Ben and Adam leave James lingers for a few minutes before also heading home. He finds himself suddenly in a somewhat sullen mood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was something of a relief that Adam meeting Mike and James went okay. He's lucky that Jamie and Barry weren't there. James nevers prys into Ben's personal life, and without the others to egg him on, Mike was actually very charming. He's probably being unfair - Jamie and Barry wouldn't actually say anything that would be likely to cause problems for him. It's just...he doesn't know. It just feels easier, safer to keep things separate.</p><p>Well, it's too late for that now. Mike will immediately tell Jamie and Barry, and tomorrow they all will probably be unbearable, in a way that Ben appreciates comes from their need to show their affection for him by being absolute prats.</p><p>They reach Adam's car and Ben slides into the passenger's side. Once they are seated, Adam turns to Ben, and draws him into a fierce kiss.</p><p>Ben finds himself helpless to resist for a few minutes, overwhelmed so all he can do is moan softly and relax into the kiss.</p><p>After a few moments Adam pulls away, his teeth nipping at Ben;s lower lip before he moves away.<br/>
"Sorry, baby, I'm a little worked up, I've been thinking about you all day" he says, taking Ben's hand.</p><p>Ben feels flushed, he is sure he is bright red. "That's okay" he mutters. "Did you still want to go have dinner?"</p><p>"Hmm, I'd rather take you home so I can take you apart, but I suppose I should feed you before I tire you out." Ben can feel himself going even redder. He loves how vocal Adam is about wanting him, he feels a little uneasy with the semi-public location.</p><p>" We could go to your place and I could cook for you?" he offers, glancing up at Adam.</p><p>Adam smiles at him. "Sounds good baby, you know I love your cooking"</p>
<hr/><p>Ben closes his eyes for a moment, marshalling his energy. He should get up. That was intense. The moment they got home Adam was all over him, impatient and eager.</p><p>It’s flattering, how enthusiastic Adam is, particular given Adam is so good looking and surely could be dating someone fitter, taller, better looking than Ben.</p><p>Adam’s in the shower now and Ben should get up but he finds himself so tired, coming down from an adrenaline rush, and was suddenly feeling unsure what Adam wanted - he said earlier he wanted Ben to cook dinner - did he still want that? What had made him react so intensely today? Adam being somewhat demanding and a little rough wasn’t new, particularly, but he was at least usually more careful to not leave marks that wouldn’t be covered by a shirt.</p><p>Ben decided to wait until Adam was done with his shower, then he'd ask Adam what he wanted Ben to cook him for dinner.</p>
<hr/><p>Ben's cheeks are pink as he squirms away from Jamie's hand as Jamie attempts to unbutton his shirt to check for more marks, and he is half laughing, half protesting. With an excuse about needing to go check on something elsewhere, he leaves the room. For a moment, it looks like Jamie might follow him, but then Jamie seems to give up on that, turning to James and saying "So, give me the details?"</p><p>"What details?”</p><p>“You were there yesterday, you met Ben's boyfriend - I want the details” Jamie raises his eyebrows expectantly</p><p>“Mike already told you about that” James returned, not wanting to have this discussion.</p><p>Jamie is not dissuaded “He told me his opinion, I want yours.”</p><p>James rolls his eyes “Why, can't you come up with enough things to tease Ebbers about yourself?”</p><p>“I'll have you know I can always come up with things to tease Ebbers about” Jamie huffs. Jamie’s expression sobers.</p><p>“Really, James, Ben's dated some fucking wankers in the past, I just want to make sure this guy is good enough for our boy.”</p><p>“Do you think teasing him like that's the best way to go about it?” James asks wryly.</p><p>“Eh, its how he knows we love him” Jamie dismisses James question “and anyway, tormenting Ebbers is way too much fun to give up.” As playful as his response is, Jamie isn’t letting this go.</p><p>“I mean, he seemed - fine” James says unenthusiastically</p><p>Jamies eyes narrow “What does that mean?”</p><p>“We barely spoke” James protests realising he’s given away too much “That's all, it doesn't mean anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you didn't like him” Jamie concludes.</p><p>“Well, you know me, I don't like anyone” James says deadpan.</p><p>“James.”</p><p>“I just thought the way he kissed Ben was a bit ... aggressive”</p><p>“Aggressive...” Jamie repeats, eyebrows raised. James just wants to escape this conversation.</p><p>“It was fine, that’s overstating it, it’s just - I would have thought Ben wasn't much for PDAs, it was just a bit showy for greeting him at work.”</p><p>Perhaps sensing that’s as much as he is going to get out of James, Jamie sighs “Okay, well, I'm pretty sure based on what Mike said we can convince Ben to bring him out to drinks one night, so I can get a better sense of things then.” He pats James’ shoulder “thanks for sharing, mate”</p><p>Jamie heads off to hopefully get some actual work done and let James do the same.</p><p>James does his best to get back to the task at hand, but finds it hard to concentrate, distracted by images of the way Ben's head was tilted right back as he was kissed by his taller boyfriend, of the flush that came to his cheeks today when Jamie teased him about the mark on his neck. He tried to banish the thought of how he'd like to kiss Ben, soft and teasing, trailing down from his mouth along his jawline to his neck, where he can gently bite and lick. He found himself wondering if Ben would squirm and laugh, self-conscious, or moan softly and relax against James. He shook himself out of that line of thinking. He'd packed those thoughts away long ago, and there was no point going down that road, not when he knew it wouldn't amount to anything.</p><p>He should be happy for Ben, he's seemed happy these past few months and if anyone deserves someone to share his bed, and take him out to dinner, and spoil him a little - it's Ben.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No James this chapter :( <br/>Also, assume this is either pre-COVID or a world where it doesn't exist, because I don't feel like dealing with lockdowns and social distancing etc in my writing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben frowns, biting his lip a little. This is going to take a little longer than planned, he’ll be late. Usually it wouldn’t be an issue, it’s hardly the first time filming has run late, but he knows that Adam will be disappointed if he’s late again.</p>
<p>They really do need to reshoot that last section though, he’d stumbled over his words and gotten flustered, which only made it worse. He doesn’t know what it is with him today, usually he’s able to recover from a mistake without issue and just redo it or move the to the next part, but today it’s like every mistake leads to him being more awkward. He needs to get over this, he’s only making life more difficult for himself. He take a deep breath, pastes on a smile and gets ready for the next take. If he’s late, he can find a way to make it up to Adam.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Adam scoops the last forkful of pasta into his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment and making an appreciative noise. Ben can feel himself relaxing a little at the evidence of how much Adam is enjoying his cooking.</p>
<p>Adam swallows and smiles at him. “That was amazing, you really spoil me, baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you liked it, it was simple, really.”</p>
<p>Adam laughs “Simple for a chef, maybe.” He stands, reaching out a hand to Ben “Come on, let’s go get comfortable on the sofa and you can tell me about your day.”</p>
<p>They settle on the sofa, Adam coaxing Ben into position so he can sit behind Ben and rub Ben’s shoulders. Ben shudders a little as Adam’s fingers dig in, finding where he is tense and gently working out the knots. It’s so domestic. Ben finds himself almost lost for words. He wants this so much, to be able to just be comfortable in each others space, gentle touches and being able to relax, not having to wonder if he is doing enough to please his partner.</p>
<p>Adam presses a kiss to the side of Ben’s neck. “How were things at work today? It seems like it was a long day?”</p>
<p>Ben sighs, closing his eyes “Mmm. It was okay, filming just took longer than planned.”</p>
<p>“Oh – any reason for that?” Adam’s tone is curious, open.</p>
<p>“Not really, I just messed up a line or two and had to reshoot some parts. Not ideal, but it happens.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, well, you can’t blame yourself baby, I’m sure you did a great job and everyone makes mistakes. Anything else happen today?”</p>
<p>“No” Ben is a little puzzled, he’s not sure if Adam is wondering about something in particular. “Pretty much an ordinary day, why do you ask?”</p>
<p>“Just interested in your day. How are things going with the rest of the team?”</p>
<p>“Oh, same as usual, I suppose. Poor Baz was off sick today, but nothing serious, I’m sure he’ll be back later in the week.”</p>
<p>“What about Jamie?”</p>
<p>“What about him?"</p>
<p>"You and he seemed quite close in the blooper from Sunday’s video.” Adam’s hands tighten a little as they continue to knead Ben’s muscles. Ben is momentarily confused before he remembers, they’d shot that video a while ago and he barely remembers what they decided on for the blooper.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sometimes he pats me on the head like that after insulting me, it’s fine, it looks condescending but it’s affectionate really, he would do it to the others more often only they’re taller than him.”</p>
<p>Adam removes his hands from Ben’s shoulders, but his voice is playful. “Just so long as he doesn’t get too hands-on, can’t have him making a move on my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“I don’t…it’s nothing like that” Ben stammers, startled.</p>
<p>Adam laughs, “I’m just teasing, can’t blame me for worrying someone else will see what a treasure you are and steal you away”.</p>
<p>“Honestly, you have nothing to worry about, there’s… it’s nothing like that” Despite Adam’s laughter he is feeling somewhat disconcerted, not sure how to respond. He turns his head, wanting to see Adam’s expression but Adam returns his hands to Ben’s shoulders, nudging him back into position and restarts his massage.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, baby," he soothes "don’t get all worked up about it. Not when you were all nice and relaxed for me a moment ago.”</p>
<p>Adam’s right, it’s best not to talk about this more. He doesn’t really understand where Adam’s concern was coming from, but he has said that he was just teasing and isn’t upset so it will be fine. He tries to relax back into the massage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">James takes another sip of his beer, trying to mask his frown. Fortunately, the rest of the group is talkative enough that there’s no real need for him to participate in the conversation.</p>
<p class="western">It had taken some time for this gathering to actually happen, but finally Mike’s offer for Adam to come at meet the rest to the group at the pub one night had come to pass. On the one hand James can’t say he was in any particular rush to spend time with Adam, but on the other hand he was curious to see if his impression would be any different this time.</p>
<p class="western">If anything, Adam seems even more irritating upon further acquaintance. He may be alone in that opinion though, conversation is flowing freely enough, and Adam seems happy to answer all of the others’ questions and talk about himself.</p>
<p class="western">James is possibly being unfair – he’s talking about himself now because Jamie asked him a question about his work, but James couldn’t help but notice that earlier when Ben went on a tangent about his garden that Adam interrupted him. It was to comment on how cute he found his “geeky boyfriend” and press a kiss to Ben’s cheek, but still. Ben flushed bright red and stuttered to a halt and somehow it meant that Ben never finished his story and returned to simply being an attentive audience.</p>
<p class="western">It’s not that unusual for Ben to be relatively quiet. While Ben is very social, he’s certainly able to listen as well as talk when the situation calls for it. In fact, it’s one of the distinctive things about Ben – he always seems so interested in what other people have to say. Unless it’s someone he cares about or an actually interesting topic, James would rather just go home that listen to someone talk on and on.</p>
<p class="western">James can’t help but think the way that Adam reacts to Ben is a little – patronising. He can understand the appeal, of the way that Ben’s eyes light up when he is talking about something he is passionate about, he way he becomes so animated in his eagerness to share information. But Adam spoke about it almost how you’d speak about a cute child, like he didn’t realise that while Ben’s enthusiasm is adorable, it’s what’s behind it that is impressive – the curiosity and intelligence that drives him.</p>
<p class="western">But, while James might have his doubts about Adam, Ben seems happy enough, tucked neatly against Adam’s side, gazing up at him adoringly as he talks, giggling at his jokes.</p>
<p class="western">Maybe James just needs to go out and get laid.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">Ben hums to himself a little as he makes coffee. Last night seemed to go well. Adam is so naturally charming and engaging, and everyone seemed to have a good time. James was very quiet, but he’s not really as keen on meeting new people, and Ben appreciates that he made the effort to come anyway.</p>
<p class="western">He’s sure he will have to endure some teasing today, especially as he doubts it went unnoticed that Adam referred to him as ‘baby’ a couple of times last night.</p>
<p class="western">Honestly, it’s not really the endearment Ben would have chosen for himself, but how can he complain when Adam is so affectionate. He has no doubt he’ll probably have to tolerate being called ‘baby’ by several different people today – but eventually they will no doubt tire of it – if nothing else he can just wait until Barry says something unwittingly funny for Mike and Jamie to make fun of.</p>
<p class="western">He thinks it will be okay. Jamie, Mike, Barry and James are all such wonderful people – surely Adam will notice that and be happy to catch-up with them again, and if Adam gets to know his friends better and likes them, he’ll be more comfortable with how much time they spend together and how close they are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If it means that much to you, I don’t have to go.” Ben ventures, feeling uncharacteristically hesitant.</p><p>Adam’s frustrated expression softens, and he smiles, pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “It’s just I’ve barely seen you all week, I really want to spend some time together.”</p><p>Ben hates cancelling on friends at last minute, but he supposes he can make an exception this once, they’ll understand. Adam is right, they haven’t seen much of each other this week, with Adam having to work late, and it makes sense to spend time together when they can.</p><p>Still, it is unfortunate that it happened to be tonight that Adam was unexpectedly free – he hadn’t seen this group of friends for a while and had been looking forward to catching-up. If only it had been last night, when his plans were a good book and a gin and tonic.</p><p>While Adam goes to change out of his work clothes into something more relaxed, he composes a text to say he won’t be coming, deciding it’s simpler to claim he’s not feeling well – just a little white lie.</p><p>He sighs. This is the first time he’s cancelled last minute, but it is becoming a bit of a pattern for him to decline invites. Adam always seems so disappointed when Ben has plans when Adam is free, or if he talks too much about having had a good time if Adam wasn’t also there.</p><p>Perhaps he just misses Ben, wants to spend as much time with him as possible. That makes sense, Ben decides, Adam does also sulk a little if Ben wants to stay at his own flat rather than coming over to spend time with Adam, even if Adam himself won’t be there until late, and they will only have a short time together before bed.</p><p>He’s probably making a big deal of something which is completely ordinary – of course being in a relationship would mean he has less time for socialising. He supposes he just expected that some of the time Adam would want to come with him, and he has once or twice, but he often seems uninterested in spending time with Ben’s friends.</p><p>Ben smiles, and pushes those thoughts aside as Adam comes back into the room. He’s sure that they can still have a very pleasant evening.</p>
<hr/><p>James sighs. Maybe he should apologise. He didn’t mean to upset Ben, but it’s so out of character for him to be so sensitive.</p><p>Ben has seemed stressed lately. He’s often checking his phone repeatedly throughout the day, and while sometimes he will smile or even blush a little, more and more often he will frown or look momentarily anxious. But he seems to shake his reactions off quickly, smiling and joking with the others with the same energy as usual.</p><p>No-one else seems concerned though, and James had told himself he was probably imagining it until just now. They were planning out a video to shoot next week and Ben, in his enthusiasm, was on a tangent about the benefits of eating seasonal produce, and was talking about a conversation he had with the Royal Horticultural Society as part of his research, and James was perhaps feeling a little bored of the topic and impatient to get the meeting over with, and so rolled his eyes and made a snide remark about Ben’s tendency to bore everyone with excessive detail. It’s nothing he hasn’t said before.</p><p>James was expecting Ben to smile and either ignore James entirely, or protest that this was important information he was imparting (while at the same time taking the hint and redirecting to the next topic on the agenda after a couple of minutes). James was prepared for the possibility that if Ben was feeling mischievous it would simply make him persist on the tangent for longer. He was taken aback when Ben quietly apologised for getting off topic and for the rest of the meeting was matter of fact and straight to the point, his passion for the topic apparently dimmed. It did mean they could finish the meeting sooner, but now James feels strangely guilty.</p><p>He walks over to where Ben is quietly working on his computer.</p><p>“Hey” he says softly “I’m sorry about earlier.”</p><p>Ben looks at him, his expression puzzled. “For what?”</p><p>“Snapping at you about talking too much”</p><p>Ben looks uncomfortable. “James, I <em>was</em> going on a bit, it’s fine”</p><p>James shakes his head “We should include some of that detail in the video, the fans love it when you give them a bunch of geeky facts”.</p><p>“Well.. perhaps.” Ben seems a little flustered but also pleased. James prefers it to before when he had seemed deflated. He'll just have to be a bit more careful until he knows whether Ben is just having an off day, or if perhaps James had hit a nerve.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>